


Neville’s Ring

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students were curious about Neville’s ring. Teddy told Neville about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville’s Ring

**Title : Neville’s Ring**

**Summary : The students were curious about Neville’s ring. Teddy told Neville about it.**

**Characters : Neville/Blaise, Teddy**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling.**

**.0.0.**

                Teddy waited quietly until Neville dismissed his students. “Uncle Neville,” the boy called out.

                Neville raised his eyebrows. He approached Teddy who had been sitting next to the door of Green House 4.

                “They were talking about you,” Teddy said importantly.

                “Who were talking about me?” Neville calmly asked the five year old boy.

                “Your students,” pointed Teddy to a group of female students who had just walked out of the Green House.

                Neville looked amused. There were twinkles in his eyes. “How could you know?” he inquired.

                “I heard them when you were in the corner,” Teddy answered seriously.

                “Ah, when I was tending The Black Rose,” Neville added. “What did they say?”

                Teddy’s hair changed from bright green to dark brown. Neville knew it meant Teddy was thinking hard. “They wanted to know about your ring. I don’t understand, Uncle Neville. Why would people want to know about your ring,” the boy was confused.

                Neville grinned. He looked down at his left middle finger. There was a gold band resembled thick stem plants there. He knew when he was walking by, some students would whisper about the ring. He also realized that his students were curious but never dared to ask.

                The Herbology Professor fondly rubbed his ring.

                “Is it special?” Teddy eyed the gold band curiously. “Harry and Aunty Ginny also have the same rings. Is it important?”

                Neville nodded. He put his hand in front of Teddy so the boy could examine it. “Yes, it is special Teddy. Just like Harry’s and Ginny’s.”

                Suddenly Teddy looked at him, eyes wide. “Uncle Neville, are you married? Harry and Aunty Ginny are married and they wear rings.”

                Neville laughed.

                Someone at the door answered Teddy. “No, Uncle Neville is not married yet, Teddy. But he will be, in the near future.”

                Teddy got up and darted to a tall man entering the Green House. “Uncle Blaise!” He hugged the man tightly.

                “Hello, Teddy,” Blaise greeted smoothly. He hugged Teddy back. After detaching the boy’s grip on his leg, Blaise held Teddy’s hand and together walked to Neville. “Why did Teddy want to know if you’re married?”

                Neville smiled. He recounted what Teddy had told him earlier. “I already heard it actually. The spread rumors about my ring and the speculations that come with it.”

                Blaise softly smiled in return. “Let them wonder, Nev, about your engagement ring. Do you think your students will be surprised when we get married?”

                Neville glance at the pair ring on Blaise’s left middle finger. “Yeah, I’m sure my students will be surprised.” Only a few people knew about his romantic relationship with Blaise, and fewer who knew about their engagement.

**.0.0.**

**The End**


End file.
